Tras puertas cerradas
by Scripturiens
Summary: Yamato y Taichi saben que Mimi disfruta de hacerlos sufrir, pero siempre hace que valga tanto la pena. [Yamichi] [Advertencia: smut/lemon]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Por un mundo más verde, el fic es reciclado de mi OS _Undisclosed_.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Yamichi, smut, AU. Para todas las chicas del topic Mimato. El autor se arrepiente de todo, y a la vez de nada.

* * *

I want to come over, tear the place apart with you.

 _"Two Hearted Spider",_ Editors

* * *

El silencio debió ser suficiente aviso.

Tirando las llaves sin cuidado, Mimi se quitó el abrigo, colgándolo en su gancho. El bol había sido idea de Yamato, insistiendo que sería más fácil para todos salir de casa en la mañana si había un lugar designado para sus llaves. Mimi y Taichi se habían negado violentamente a ser controlados de tal manera, pero luego de dos semanas sin incidentes, se vieron obligados a admitir (sin ganas y en secreto), que tenía razón. Nunca lo _dijeron_ pero la sonrisilla en la comisura de los labios de Yamato cuando se iba al trabajo le decía todo lo que tenía que saber. El bastardo _sabía_. Aún así, esa sonrisa era la única razón por la que Mimi hacía show para comenzar—para un hombre supuestamente tan perceptivo, Yamato no tenía idea de lo sensual que era a veces. Dejarlo después de verla era difícil cada vez, pero hacía que el trabajo fuera más emocionante y volver a casa, una delicia.

—¿Yama? —llamó, encendiendo las luces—. ¿Tai?

Frunciendo el ceño, dejó su bolso y camino entorpecida hacia el baño, pensando que al menos sacaría ventaja del hecho de que los chicos salieran, tal vez se prepararía un baño largo y probaría una de las bombas de baño de lujo que Yamato le había obsequiado...

Fue el sonido del agua que la hizo boquear inicialmente. Las luces estaban bajas, la temperatura más alta de lo usual durante el verano, y la bañera ya estaba ocupada. Con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido, ambos brazos fuera de la tina y los audífonos en sus oídos, Yamato estaba acostado cómodamente, aún vistiendo la ropa del trabajo.

—¿Cómo está el agua?

Un ojo azul se abrió, sorprendido, y luego se volvió a cerrar. Se sacó uno de los audífonos, humedeciendo sus labios.

—No te escuché entrar.

—Lo deduje —contestó tranquila, acercándose—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo—, sólo caliente.

Abrió sus ojos una fracción, la miró y suspiró.

—No así.

—No he dicho nada.

—No tienes que hacerlo — Se pasó una mano por su cabello húmedo, empujándolo hacia atrás y Mimi pudo jurar que su corazón saltó a su garganta—. Me iré en un momento.

—No hay prisa —Mimi dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. La tina es grande para dos.

— _Mimi..._

Yamato se sonrojó en la manera que lo hacía a veces, y Mimi rio un poco porque era gracioso, como aún hacía eso a su alrededor. Se acercó, cuidadosamente entrando en la tina con toda su ropa puesta, sin importar que se arruinara. Aunque la tina era ciertamente grande, Mimi no le permitió espacio alguno al gatear y flotar hacia él.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No —contestó vagamente, ofreciendo una mirada vaga y desinteresada que no compró por un momento. Mimi se acercó aún más, sentándose sin vergüenza alguna sobre su regazo mientras él logró de alguna manera mantener sus brazos alrededor de la tina, viéndola sin siquiera alzar un dedo en su dirección.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Tirando del cuello de su camisa, Mimi sonrió con picardía.

—No hablando.

El momento en el que sus labios chocaron con los suyos, Yamato supo que había perdido. Su mano se movió hacia su cintura, sosteniéndola bajo el agua mientras su boca lo reclamaba por completo. Con los ojos cerrados, se permitió un momento para respirar antes de soltar sus labios, dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de su quijada, su cuello, mordiendo su clavícula.

— _Fuera_ —gruñó suavemente, tirando de su blusa.

Mimi soltó una suave risa que terminó en un jadeo al quitarse las ofensivas prendas, temporalmente perdiendo contacto visual mientras él removía su ropa mojada. Estaba batallando con su cinturón, viendo hacia abajo y cometiendo el fatídico error de ver hacia arriba muy pronto. Mimi estaba parada, completamente desnuda, la luz tenue la iluminaba como al oro, profundizando sus sombras y haciéndola ver como algo fuera de este mundo. Pero con un rostro de porcelana al acercarse, sus manos fueron rápidas para deshacerse de su cinturón, y botones, y cremallera. Y tan simple como eso estaba de vuelta en el agua, sentada y alzando su cabello en un moño desordenado.

—¿Un baño? —preguntó, incrédulo.

—Sí —dijo, asintiendo hacia las esponjas y lociones—. Me siento _sucia_.

Se sentó entonces, pasando su mano por su cabello hacia atrás y viéndola sobre su hombro. La manera en la que se miraba, con la mitad de sus senos asomándose fuera del agua, una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras lo observaba luchar entre querer darle lo que sabía que quería, y lo que le estaba pidiendo. Pero Yamato no era nada sino paciente, y exprimió un poco del dulce líquido en una esponja, restregándose casualmente e ignorándola.

—Eso no es justo —dijo, haciendo un puchero—. Hazlo conmigo también.

Un _'planeo hacerlo'_ murió en sus labios al ver una pierna salir del agua, su pie descansando cómodamente sobre su hombro. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un brillante rojo cereza, sin duda elegido por Taichi. Yamato pasó su mano bajo la curva de su pie, pasando la esponja lenta y deliberadamente en círculos sobre su piel. Mimi cerró los ojos y sus manos pasaron por sus tobillos, pantorrillas, pretendiendo no notarlo mientras se acercaba, no decir nada cuando sus manos presionaban sus muslos, haciendo que su piel eruptara en escalofríos. La trajo hacia sí, acomodándola para que estuviera cómoda sobre él mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello y pecho, sus dedos jugueteaban con ella, pasando por la cúspide de sus piernas.

—¿Aún te sientes sucia? —murmuró en su oído, y Mimi jadeó en respuesta al sentir el primer dedo entrar sin esfuerzo en ella. Uno, y luego otro hasta que estaba bombeando lentamente, tratando de conseguir un ritmo que funcionara para ambos. Quería tentarla, hacerla rogar por ello, pero su propio cuerpo también exigía descargo.

—Suficiente —jadeó, tomando su mano y poniéndola en su pecho—. Basta de juegos.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Yamato tomó su seno en su mano, apretando el otro en su mano mientras Mimi lo guiaba dentro de ella. Los primeros segundos fueron una combinación de expectativa, increíble fricción y el sustento que el agua ofrecía. Su piel sabía a sudor, y agua, y jabón, y rápidamente lo ignoró para reclamar su boca una vez más mientras se empujaba más adentro y ella se apretaba más hacia abajo, aceptándolo por completo entre sus piernas. Estaba caliente y mojada y él estaba tan _duro_ para ella, muy ensimismado en lo que sentía y cómo sonaba mientras ronroneaba indecencias para notar que no estaban solos.

Fue Mimi quién lo vio primero, abriendo sus ojos miel mientras jadeaba. Taichi estaba parado en la puerta, sus ojos fijos en sus senos rebotando y la espalda de Yamato.

—No se detengan por mí —dijo a secas, y Yamato gruñó, girándose.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí parado?

—Lo suficiente —Taichi dijo, moviéndose para esconder la excitación en sus pantalones. Suficientemente malo era que había pasado todo el día hasta el cuello de trabajo, y ahora que volvía a casa encontraba _esto_ —. Me lo podrías haber advertido.

—Tai—Yama, _para_ —Mimi gimió, pellizcando el muslo de Yamato, haciéndole sisear. Pero Taichi ya se daba la vuelta, pensando en una ducha fría, rápido.

A pesar de la inconveniencia de su llegada, Yamato se había acostumbrado tanto a que Taichi entrara siempre que Mimi y él tenían sexo, que lo consideraba más como una molestia que una ocurrencia terriblemente incómoda. Mimi pensaba que era gracioso; él pensaba que Taichi era un imbécil.

—No tiene caso —suspiró—. No me puedo concentrar ahora.

—¿Nos acompañas, Taichi? —Mimi preguntó con dulzura—. Yama está malhumorado de nuevo.

—Eso no está bien —Taichi dijo, alzando una ceja como si debería regañar a Yamato—. ¿Estás en una tina llena de Mimi y 'no puedes concentrarte'?

—Déjame solo —dijo, alcanzando sus audífonos de nuevo y cerrando sus ojos—. Hagan lo que quieran.

Mientras Yamato imaginaba que Mimi saldría de la tina e iría a comerse a Taichi en su habitación (probablemente en su cama, sólo para joderlo), Mimi tenía planes totalmente distintos.

—Ven aquí —dijo—. Aún estoy caliente y Yama no nos puede ignorar a ambos.

—Puedo intentarlo.

Excepto que no podía. No cuando Taichi se quitaba la ropa y se introducía al agua balanceándose sobre sus brazos con ese equilibrio de baja-gravedad que hacía llorar a su entrenador de fútbol. No cuando el pecho de Mimi se alzaba suavemente al acercarse, tocando su piel mojada con besos abiertos y descuidados, y tomándola como si no pesaba nada, envolviéndola a su alrededor como un juguete, tan diminuta en su pecho masivo. Y definitivamente no cuando ella gemía en voz alta, sus ojos entreabiertos, viendo directamente a Yamato mientras Taichi entraba en ella.

— _Mhm, Taichi..._

"Pero ya estaba moviéndose, ya la tenía sobre sus piernas apenas asintiendo a Taichi quién, aturdido, entendió qué posición tomar. Y no podía superar el hecho de que era tan pequeña, tan elástica y cómo podía tomarlos como una campeona, gemir cuando debía, besarlos a ambos, asegurándose de que no les importara nada ni nadie fuera de la tina, la habitación, el apartamento donde tan seguido los hacía suyos.

Luego, cuando estaba estirándose con pereza en la cama, jugando con sus dedos sobre el abdomen firme de Taichi, Yamato los miraba desde el sillón, bebida en mano.

—Deja de atormentarme, Mimi —Taichi se quejó, empujando su mano hacia abajo hasta que estaba sobre su creciente bulto—. O juegas con él, o no lo haces.

—¿Puedo Yama? —preguntó ella dulcemente—. ¿Te importa?

Su risa musical llenó la habitación, y tanto Yamato como Taichi le lanzaron una mirada irritada.

—Creo que disfrutas de hacernos sufrir —se quejó, pasando su mano por su rostro.

Ella rodó sobre la cama, asentándose entre las piernas de Taichi mientras él tomaba una almohada para sí, mirándola con expectativa, su boca colgando abierta. Sus dedos tiraron de la cintura de sus pantalones y, viendo directo a Yamato, quién de alguna manera estaba fijado en ellos desde que comenzó, pasó su lengua lentamente a lo largo de Taichi. Lamiendo sus labios al mover su cabello del camino, guiñó un ojo.

—Sólo un poco.


End file.
